


Shawn to the rescue

by MrsMendes19



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Concert, Fainting, Gen, Shawntotherescue, Singingalong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 21:57:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMendes19/pseuds/MrsMendes19
Summary: Clary goes to Shawn's concert, she starts to feel lightheaded and ends up fainting. She wakes up to Shawn looking down at her.





	1. At the concert

As i was walking around the venue of one of Shawn's concerts, I walk around the venue and stop in front of the merch stand. I look at all the merch, and after finding something that i would like to buy, I stand in line. When it was my turn, I bought a jumper and a CD. I pay for the items and walk away. I stop on the side of the walkway and put on the jumper since it was a cold day. Once i had the jumper on, i felt a lot warmer. Until i had bought the jumper, i was only wearing my tshirt and a thin jumper.  
I picked up my bag before quickly using the restroom. Once i had washed my hands, I look at my watch and see that i only had 10 minutes to get to my seat before the concert started. Luckily, the door that i had to enter from was right across the toilets. I make my way to the door, show my ticket and walk to my seat.  
I had purchased a front row ticket so that i could be right up close to the stage. I place my bag under my seat and look at my phone. It was another 5 minutes until the concert started and i look around to see that the whole room was filled, every seat was sold out. I turn back around and take a quick picture of the stage, as it looked amazing. As soon as i had taken the picture, a man's voice over the intercom stated that the concert was about to begin and that photography was allowed, i couldnt help myself and i let out a silent squeel of excitement.  
When Shawn walked out on the stage, the whole room exploded in excited shouts from everyone. Shawn smiled and waved at the crowed before walking over to the microphone.  
"How is everyone doing?!"  
The whole room errupted in screams. When the room quieted down, Shawn positioned his guitar in front of him and strung a few notes to make sure that it was in tune before running a hand through his hair.  
"This one is called Kid in Love. Sing it with me guys."  
He starts singing and the whole room starts singing with him. When he gets to the chorus, he lets the crowd sing it before rejoining them.  
I am singing along and videoing the whole time when i suddenly became lightheaded. I stop recording and take out my water bottle from my bag and take a few gulps. Once I had drunk water,I felt a lot better. I place my water bottle back in my bag and see that everyone around me has gotten out of their seats and were swaying and dancing to Shawn singing. I get out of my seat and start slowly dancing along. Once the song finished, everyone sits back down in their seats.


	2. A little fainting spell

I look up at Shawn and i saw that he caught my eye, he smiled and i couldnt help but smile back. He takes the microphone off the stand and walks across the stage, looking out over the large crowd.   
"You guys sound amazing, thank you very much!"  
He slowly descends the stairs and walks past the front row, running one of his hands over the hands of the people in the front row. As he got closer, i stood up and lean on the metal barrier. I extend my hand as Shawn got closer, he takes my hand and holds it in his before moving on. I felt my heart skip a beat when our hands touched. I watched as Shawn makes his way back towards the stage. He elegantly climbs the stairs and places the microphone back on the stand.   
"Let's get straight into song number two!"  
I recognise the tune to 'stitches'. I hear the crowd yell in excitement and see them get up off the seat, i must have gotten up too quickly because i got lightheaded again. I place a hand on my head and sway in place, I close my eyes and wait for the dizziness to subside.  
“Hold on a minute guys, I think I see someone who is about to faint in the front row.”  
I hear the band stop playing and I open my eyes but they don’t seem to focus, everything is blurry. I see someone walk towards me but I have no idea who it was as the whole world turns black and my knees give way under me.


	3. Shawn makes sure Clary is alright

The next thing I know is that I am regaining consciousness. I am lying on the floor and I see a figure crouching down next to me, once my eyes adjust I recognised who it was, Shawn was kneeling down beside me. I quickly sit up, quickly regretting it as my head started hurting.  
“Honey, don’t move too much. Take it easy.”  
I felt him take my hand and he slowly helps me to stand. Once I was standing up and steady on my feet, he releases my hand.  
“Did you stop the whole show just for me?”  
“I saw that you were about to faint, I barely caught you before you went down.”  
“You caught me?”  
“Yes I did. You would have had a worse fall if I hadn’t caught you. Are you okay now?”  
“Yes, I am. Thank you Shawn.”  
“You’re welcome. Maybe you overheated in that big jumper. Here, I’ll help you take it off.”  
Shawn holds down my top as I take off the big jumper and place it behind me.  
“Thanks again. You’re probably right, it is warm in here. I just didn’t feel it as I was caught up in the moment.”  
“It’s fine. Are you sure that you are alright? Maybe you need a water bottle.”  
“I have one, thanks thought. And yes, I’m sure that I am okay. You can go back onstage and continue the show.”  
“Okay, but only if I can keep an eye on you for the rest of the show.”  
“Alright.”  
“Great.”  
Shawn turns and climbs the steps back up onstage. He walks to the microphone.  
“Everyone, she is alright now. Let’s get back into the concert.”  
Shawn picks up his guitar and places the strap over his head. He turns to the band and tells them something before turning back to the crowd. He runs a hand through his hair before starting to sing.  
The whole crowd started singing and dancing along. I joined in on the singing and enjoyed the rest of the concert.


	4. The ride home + Shawn spends the night

Once the concert finished, I picked up my belongings and walked towards my car. I take my keys out of my bag and unlock my door before climbing into my car. I place my bag on the backseat and turn back around to start the car when someone knocks on my window. Startled, I look who it was, quickly recognising Shawn. I roll down my window and turn to face him.  
“Hey Shawn.”  
“Hey ummm, I just wanted to make sure that you were okay to drive home.”  
“I think I will be okay. I mean, I only live down the road, won’t even take half an hour.”  
“I’m still not sure that you should be driving. Here, let me drive you home.”  
“Oh, I couldn’t ask you to do that!”  
“You’re not. I just want to make sure you get home okay.”  
“Ummm, well okay then. I guess you could drive me home.”  
I get out of the car and walk around the car before getting into the passenger seat. Shawn gets in and starts the car before driving to my house.  
We arrive half an hour later in front of my house. Shawn pulls into my driveway before stopping the car. I turn to face him.  
“Thanks for driving me home, there’s only one problem.”  
“Oh? What’s that?”  
“How are you going to get back to your hotel room?”  
“I can just call a cab.”  
I thought for a while before answering.  
“You know? I have a sofa bed, I can prepare it and you could spend the night here.”  
“You sure you don’t mind?”  
“No. I offered, didn’t I?”  
“Well, I accept.”  
“Great, let’s go inside.”  
We both get out of the car and I unlock my front door before we both walk inside. I go and grab the things for the sofa bed and prepare everything for Shawn before telling him that everything was prepared. I grabbed one of my boyfriend’s pj’s before handing them to Shawn.  
“Here you go. I’m sure they fit. Well, I’m off to bed. There is food in the fridge if you get hungry.”  
“Thanks. And thank you for letting me stay the night. I’ll be gone before you get up.”  
“You don’t have to leave so early, I have tickets to see you perform tomorrow. I can drive you to your gig tomorrow.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes, now stop asking. Goodnight Shawn.”  
“Goodnight Miss….”  
“Oh I’m sorry. I didn’t even tell you my name. I’m so sorry, my name is Clary.”  
“Goodnight Miss Clary.”  
“Please, Clary is just fine.”  
“Okay. Goodnight Clary.”  
I gave a small bow and turned on my heels before heading for the bedroom. I closed my door and quickly got changed into my pjs before climbing into bed. I closed my eyes and within minutes I was asleep, dreaming of brown eyes, gorgeous hair and a beautiful voice, I dreamt about Shawn Mendes.

The End


End file.
